Special
by NSRsoo
Summary: My real name is only for my real special person as well-Kai./KAISOO/Oneshot/T/


**-Special-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo everywhere**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo masuk di sekolah barunya, dan sungguh dia sudah tidak sabar. Apakah nanti dia mempunyai teman baru? Bagaimana teman sebangkunya nanti? Apakah teman sekelasnya akan menyukainya? Kyungsoo berharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik, dan dia tidak berharap akan mempunyai yang namanya musuh untuk kedepannya di sekolah ini.

Berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Kyungsoo seperti melihat wajah lelaki yang terlihat familiar sedang berbicara dengan seorang guru, tapi tampak dari gelagatnya mereka sedang dalam pembicaraan yang cukup sengit terlihat dari ekpresi kaku di wajah mereka. Kyungsoo melangkah pelan untuk memastikan bahwa itu memang orang yang di kenalnya. Dari jarak Kyungsoo yang semakin dekat, tiba-tiba mata lelaki itu menatap padanya membuat Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya dan tersenyum kikuk seketika.

Lelaki itu mendekat setelah menyelesaikan masalanya dengan guru tadi, dia tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan polos Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum malu-malu lalu maju selangkah dan berjinjit hanya untuk meninggalkan kecupan ringan di pipi kiri lelaki itu.

"Jongin... " panggilnya manja seraya menautkan kedua tangannya di depan.

Lelaki yang dia panggil Jongin menyeringai sembari tangannya mengelus bekas kecupan itu, lalu terkekeh singkat. Matanya tetap memandang Kyungsoo lembut. "Mulai nakal, hm?"

Kyungsoo merengut. "Aku sama sekali tidak berbuat nakal!"

"Hei Kai!" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Kyungsoo. Memotong percakapan mereka.

Mereka berdua secara bersamaan menaikkan alis, namun dalam arti yang berbeda. Yang di panggil mengangkat alis karena membalas panggilan itu tanpa susah-susah berbicara, sedangkan Kyungsoo bingung dengan sebutan orang itu memanggil _Jongin-nya._

Lelaki yang Kyungsoo lihat dari name tagnya bernama Chanyeol itu- memandangnya dari bawah ke atas, membuatnya sedikit kesal karena lelaki itu terlihat tidak sopan sekali. Kyungsoo sedikit sensitif jika seseorang menatapnya seperti itu, terlihat seperti mengatakan kata _pendek_ secara tidak langsung. Lalu apa itu tadi, Kai? Siapa yang dia panggil _Kai_?

Melihat tatapan bingung serta Kesal yang terlukis di wajah Kyungsoo, Kai terkekeh dan tangannya dengan gemas bergerak mengacak surai hitam lembut lelaki mungil itu.

"Oh hei Kai, siapa anak kecil ini?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara seraya tangannya menunjuk tepat ke Puncak kepala Kyungsoo yang ternyata hanya se-telinganya.

Kyungsoo mendelik, kakinya menghentak keras. "Aku bukan anak kecil!" lalu beralih memandang Kai, dengan wajah merengek.

Kai yang mengetahui arti dari raut wajah yang menggemaskan itu, hampir tidak tahan untuk tidak _memakan_ Kyungsoo saat itu juga. Dan memilih memberi Chanyeol tatapan mengancam. "Jangan membuat kekasih mungilku tertekan dengan tatapanmu itu, _Loey_."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menepuk tangannya sekali hingga menimbul suara nyaring di koridor tempat mereka berdiri. "Wah! Ternyata kau sudah punya kekasih. Kupikir kau sedang masa pendekatan dengan... "

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat langkah menghentak Kyungsoo yang terdengar menjauh dan suara cemas Kai yang memanggilnya. Chanyeol menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, berfikir apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia mengibaskan tangannya tak perduli dan segera berlalu.

...

Kyungsoo merasa senang, teman sebangkunya sangat menyenangkan dan ternyata mereka mempunyai hobby yang serupa, yaitu menyanyi.

Tidak hanya teman sebangkunya yang bernama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo juga sudah berkenalan dengan seluruh teman sekelasnya yang sama menyenangkannya dengan Baekhyun. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan datang ke bangkunya untuk bertanya-tanya tentang Kyungsoo. Seperti Luhan yang antusias dengan Kyungsoo yang katanya sangat menggemaskan, lalu Yixing yang memberi pertanyaan yang di ulangnya entah berapa kali, Xiumin yang membuat pipinya memerah karena cubitan gemasnya hingga Kyungsoo sedikit melupakan kejadian yang membuatnya kesal pagi tadi.

Tapi ternyata kekesalnnya berlanjut karena ternyata teman-teman barunya sedang bergosip dan membawa-bawa sebutan _Kai_ kedalam percakapan mereka.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau Kai itu adalah murid biang onar di sekolah ini, padahal masih kelas sepuluh tapi sudah berani melawan senior dan guru-guru," ujar Baekhyun menggebu, bibir tipisnya yang merah itu mengerucut kesal.

Luhan dan Xiumin yang duduk di hadapannya mengangguk, dari wajah mereka, Kyungsoo yakin kalau mereka berdua juga sama kesalnya dengan Baekhyun. Hanya Yixing yang terlihat biasa saja dengan wajah polosnya. Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit tertarik jika si Kai itu yang menjadi topik perbincangan.

"Wah... Si Kai itu sangat _parah_ ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara dan wajah yang di buat penasaran.

"Tentu! Kau tahu Kyung, dia pernah menyuruh Sehun mengusiliku saat makan di kantin, dan saat aku memarahi Sehun, dia mengambil makananku lalu memberinya kepada anak kucing, sialan!" jelas Luhan kesal.

Yixing menggeleng pelan sembari mendecakkan lidahanya, "Luhan-ssi jangan mengumpat di depan Kyungsoo, jiwa anak kecil ini mudah tercemar dengan umpatanmu itu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Yixing!" sungut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menutup mulut Yixing saat melihat lelaki manis berdimpel itu ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata _bijak_ nya, jika tidak di hentikan bisa-bisa Kyungsoo stres karena belum terbiasa dengan tingkah ajaib Yixing.

" _By the way_ , kenapa kalian memanggilnya Kai?" Akhirnya pertanyaan yang sejak tadi berada di ujung lidahnya keluar juga.

"Karena dia akan marah jika di sebut nama aslinya," jawab Xiumin.

Luhan tiba-tiba memajukan kursinya, dan berbisik sok misterius, "Dan dia tidak akan menggubris orang-orang yang memanggil nama aslinya, bahkan itu guru sekalipun."

Kyungsoo ternganga tidak percaya. Mungkin maksud mereka bukan orang yang sama dengan yang dipikiran Kyungsoo. Lagipula belum tentu _Jonginnya_ yang mereka bicarakan, bisa jadi tadi pagi Kyungsoo salah dengar dengan sebutan Chanyeol untuk _Jonginya_.

"Lalu... siapa nama aslinya?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Suasana di antara mereka hening sejenak. Belum ada yang menjawab karena mereka ragu, jika Kai bisa saja mendengar suara mereka. Dan itu pernah terjadi, seseorang menyebut nama aslinya lalu tiba-tiba Kai muncul dan memberi peringatan dan tak lupa ancaman pada orang yang tidak beruntung itu.

" _Kim... Jongin_." Yixing akhirnya memberanikan diri memberirahu dengan bisikan yang amat pelan di telinga Kyungsoo. Nama itu seakan sangat horor untuk di ucapkan.

Mendengar nama itu bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut. "Tidak mungkin itu Jongin _ku_!"

Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh seketika hening karena pekikan Kyungsoo. Bukan karena suara Kyungsoo yang Indah walau berteriak, tapi nama yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo yang membuat mereka semua membeku. Bagaimana jika Kai tiba-tiba datang dan menghajar Kyungsoo? Mereka sungguh tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang kecil dan terlihat rapuh itu harus berhadapan dengan Kai yang buas dan mengerikan.

"H-hei Kyungsoo, jangan menyebut namanya... "

Kyungsoo semakin memberengut tidak suka. Sebenarnya apa yang di lakukan _Jonginnya_ sehingga sangat di takuti hanya karena sebuah nama?

Suasana kelas semakin senyap saat tokoh utama yang sedang di bicarakan tiba-tiba sudah bersandar di pintu kelas mereka, bahkan ada yang menahan napas dan tidak berkedip karena takut akan mengganggu kenyamanan Kai si empunya nama yang di pekikkan Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari _Jonginnya_ membuat teman-teman barunya hampir sesak napas dan mengalami kebutaan karena tidak mampu berkedip -segera berjalan cepat menubruk tubuh Kai dan menyeret Kai pergi entah kemana, hal itu lantas membuat mereka semua hampir terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Ck!

...

Kai berjalan santai mengikuti langkah cepat kaki-kaki pendek Kyungsoo yang ternyata mengarah ke parkiran yang cukup sepi. Kai yang tadinya ke kelas Kyungsoo sebenarnya berniat menjelaskan sesuatu karena kesalah pahaman tadi pagi, dan tiba-tiba mendengar Kyungsoo meneriakkan namanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Kyungsoo terlihat sangat kesal?

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai lalu melipat tangannya di dada. Bibirnya mengerucut; salah satu ekspresinya ketika sedang kesal. Kaki kecilnya melangkah angkuh mengelilingi tempat Kai berdiri, berdecih saat pandangannya menatap Kai dari bawah ke atas.

"Hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kai, sungguh Kai sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu, jika ini bukan di sekolah mungkin Kai sudah _melahap_ Kyungsoo. Tatapan itu seolah mengajaknya menuju ranjang. Mungkin hanya Kai yang berfikiran kotor di sini.

" _Kai_?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah memanggil nama lainnya dengan nada bertanya dan penekanan.

Wajah Kai berubah kaku. Rahangnya mengeras tanda di tidak suka Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama itu.

Kyungsoo kembali bersuara saat tidak mendapati Kai menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kenapa mereka semua tidak boleh memanggilmu _Jongin_? Kau sudah berganti nama hingga semua orang termasuk guru-guru di sini harus memanggilmu _Kai_ , huh?"

Mendengar nada sarkas yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo yang menggoda itu, Kai mempersempit jarak mereka, menatap Kyungsoo tajam yang membuat lelaki mungil itu sedikit tersentak karena dari sejak mereka bertemu Kai tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu.

"J-jongin... "

Mata Kai melembut saat Kyungsoo menyebut namanya dan melihat lelaki manis itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan ragu. Dia menangkup pelan kedua pipi gemuk Kyungsoo lalu menggesekkan hidung mereka, membuat lelaki mungil itu memejam dan tanpa sadar mencengkram seragamnya.

"Hei lelaki manis yang nakal, buka mata Indah mu," bisik Kai lembut.

Sontak Kyungsoo membuka pelan matanya dan mendapati Kai yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipi gembilnya. Bibir bawahnya maju beberapa centi saat Kai mencubit gemas hidungnya.

"Kekasihku yang manis, kenapa terlihat sangat kesal hari ini?" tanya Kai lembut setelah dia mendudukkan Kyungsoo di jok motornya yang terparkir di dekat mereka berdiri.

"Kenapa mereka tidak boleh memanggil namamu Jongin?"

Kai tahu, pertanyaan seperti ini pasti akan Kyungsoo lontarkan cepat atau lama. Karena itu adalah resiko jika Kyungsoo pindah ke sekolahnya. Ya dia memang tidak suka jika seseorang yang tidak dekat dan spesial untuknya-memanggil nama aslinya. Kai sangat tidak suka, karena nama aslinya hanya boleh di sebutkan oleh orang-orang yang dia cintai yaitu keluarganya dan orang spesial sekaligus dia cintai, Do Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain memanggilku seperti kau dan keluargaku memanggilku, sayang," jelas Kai lembut.

Dahi Kyungsoo mengerut bingung hingga mengundang jari-jari Kai mengusapnya lembut untuk menghilangkan kerutan itu. "Aku tidak mengerti," rengeknya kemudian dengan wajah memelas.

Kai terkekeh lalu menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dan berkata, "bibir ini tidak akan bergerak untuk menjelaskan jika belum di beri stamina, dia masih lelah karena belum di _charge_ , sayang."

Kyungsoo terkikik mendengar ucapan tidak masuk akal bernada manja dari kekasihnya -yang kata teman-teman sekelasnya tadi adalah orang yang menyeramkan dan mudah marah. Tapi yang di hadapan Kyungsoo sekarang adalah Jonginnya yang manja dan selalu menatapnya lembut. Jadi Kyungsoo merasa teman-temannya sedikit berlebihan dan _parno_.

"Jonginnie ini masih di sekolah," ujar Kyungsoo mengingatkan, namun kedua tangannya malah melingkar manis di leher Kai.

Kai melihat sekeliling, tidak ada siswa maupun guru yang akan melihat mereka karena jam belajar masih berlangsung. Dan dia melarikan kekasih manis dan polosnya ke sini, ke parkiran yang sunyi dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, lalu mendaratkan wajahnya di cerukan leher kekasihnya, menghirup aroma buah-buahan yang lembut dari sana. Mencecap leher putih dan jenjang itu tanpa meninggalkan tanda.

Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo, tangannya meremas pelan rambut cokelat gelap Kai yang sedikit ikal dari belakang.

Kai mengumpat pelan karena hampir kehilangan kendali. Demi tuhan mereka masih di sekolah. Bisa saja ada _security_ atau guru yang memergoki. Bukan dirinya yang dia khawatirkan disini tapi Kyungsoo yang masih anak baru dan akan di cap tidak benar jika kedapatan bercumbu dengannya di parkiran sekolah. _Sialan! ini adalah salah satu fantasinya._

Dan Kai hampir mati karena mendapati mata sayu Kyungsoo yang kini membalas tatapanya. Brengsek.

Kai berdehem untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. Tapi tidak mengubah posisi mereka karena Kyungsoo terlihat sudah merasa nyaman, dan tentu saja Kai yang tersiksa menahan dirinya.

"Begini _baby_ , aku tidak ingin ada yang memanggilku Jongin jika itu bukan dari orang yang spesial untukku."

"Jadi... Aku juga tidak boleh?" tanya Kyungsoo sedih.

"Bagimu aku orang spesial atau tidak?" Bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo, Kai memilih balik bertanya dengan lembut dan senyuman.

Kyungsoo mencebik, "tentu saja! Jongin adalah kekasihku yang sangat spesial!"

"Nah, seperti itu juga Kyungsoo sangat spesial untukku," Kai berkata tegas dan melanjutkan, "dan sudah seharusnya memanggilku dengan nama asliku seperti keluargaku dan juga keluarga mu, baby. Karena kau spesial dan orang yang ku cintai."

 _"My real name is only for my real special person as well."_

"Eh?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat membuat Kai gemas dan mencium kedua pipi yang terus merona itu. Setelah menyadari kata-kata Kai, Kyungsoo segera memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat lalu bergumam 'aku mencintaimu juga Jonginnie'. Kai terkekeh lalu mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Kai dan memberi tatapan tajam. "Aku ingat Chanyeol berkata tentang pendekatan!"

Kai tersenyum lebar tanpa sadar mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang bernada sangat marah itu. Kyungsoo sendiri mengernyit heran, apa Jonginnya sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Sehingga tidak takut kalau Kyungsoo marah.

"Cemburu, hm?" tanya Kai jahil seraya menyeka rambut yang menutupi dahi Kyungsoo. Melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam dengan raut sedih membuat senyuman jahil Kai menghilang, "hei _baby_ , Chanyeol hanya salah paham sayang."

"Tidak perduli." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Kai dan melipat tangan di dada.

Namun Kai kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengalungkan di lehernya sendiri. "Ingat dengan Hyerim, sepupuku?"

"Kim Hyerim?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. Wajah sedihnya sedikit berkurang, dan hilang total saat melihat Kai mengangguk.

"Penjelasan di terima!" pekik Kyungsoo ceria, lalu tanpa aba-aba memberi ciuman cuma-cuma pada bibir Kai, lalu tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah melepasnya setelah mengulum singkat bibir bawah Kai.

Kai sendiri hampir kembali mati berdiri karena mendapat serangan mendadak itu. Bibirnya terbuka ingin memperingatkan Kyungsoo agar tidak menggodanya karena-sungguh Kai tidak akan segan-segan menyantap Kyungsoo saat ini juga tapi segera terhalang oleh benda kenyal dan lembut yang kembali bersarang di bibirnya. Oh tuhan, tolong sibukkan semua orang agar dia bisa menghukum kekasih nakalnya saat ini dan di tempat ini juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya ini Ff adalah ide yang tiba-tiba muncul buat menjelaskan sesuatu .**

 **Dari cerita di atas, kira-kira adakah yang tahu aku sedang menjelaskan untuk apa?**

 **Jika kalian membaca semua ff-ku, kalian pasti tahu aku buat ff ini untuk menjelaskan apa. Kalo gak ada yang tahu, mungkin aku bakal jelasin di update-an ku yang lain.**

 **See you guys:*:***

 **Nsr:***


End file.
